Hectic Hogsmede: Aurora's complicated day
by DepartmentOfYouth
Summary: It's Aurora's third year and she is allowed to go to Hogsmede with her mates. But can she meet up with all her different friend groups at the same time? And a mysterious black dog begins to follow her as well.


**Chapter 1: The Autumn news**

The early days of winter were starting to show at Hogwarts. The Autumn leaves were falling from the trees and a cooler breeze was lingering in the air. To me it was the best season coming into the year. To others the trip to Hogsmede was about to start for us third years.

But of course, the days were long and boring when you were starting with double Divination. While Professor Trelawney was drabbling on about tarot cards, I was teaching Harry and Ron how to play paper football. I finished making the football while Ron was trying to make his hands as the goal posts.

"Would you hurry up Aurora?" he groaned. "My hands are getting tired"

"Ron, I can easily not do this and we can go back to listening to Trelawney." I threatened.

Ron quickly put his hands up higher while Harry was going pink in the cheeks, trying to hold back his giggles.

Just then though, Professor McGonagall had walked into the room. I freaked out and flicked the paper football the wrong way. It flew into the air for a few seconds and landed right into Professor Trelawney's cup of tea. She flinched and got up yelping. The whole class was in a fit of laughs as McGonagall just looked at her.

"I sensed it" she cried "In the cards. Something would surprise me!"

"Eh..yes Sybill. As you all are aware that your trip to Hogsmede will begin tomorrow-"

Before McGonagall could finish, there was a roar of cheers and clapping. Everyone was excited but I think I was the most excited. I had been waiting for this day since Fred and George first told me about Hogsmede. There were not only places to stock up on school stuff but there was the Three Broomsticks (a nice pub were most get Butterbeer), Honeydukes the best sweet shop in all of Hogsmede and of course Zonko's Joke Shop. The twins went out to Hogsmede specially to get me some of their products.

"Yes yes, thankyou now just listen" said McGonagall as she tried to settle the class. "Students are to meet me at the front courtyard in the morning. Now remember, if you haven't handed a signed permission note you won't be able to go"

I could see Harry sink into his seat with a groan. His aunt and uncle never got to sign his note after he blew up his other aunt. I remember being there, but that's another story to tell.

I gave him a pat on the shoulder and helped him sit up in his seat.

"Just remember, it was worth it. She deserved it the fat cow" I smiled.

"Yeah. But I'll be stuck in Hogwarts all alone with nothing to do" he said, trying to smile back.

"I'll bring you something back. One the second trip I won't go so we can hang out, even see Professor Lupin when he comes back"

Harry perked up a little after Divination. He and I had a free period, along with Ron, so we decided to explore the castle for a little while. I was reading through the list of things I needed from Zonko's and Ron was trying to figure out how Harry was going to get out of Hogsmede.

"I'm telling you mate, just use your cloak" said Ron.

"But they'll catch me for certain Ron. The snow will show my foot marks" explained Harry.

"Not to mention that falling snow would land on him and reveal that he is under his cloak" I said as I poked my head from the large scroll of parchment.

"Well there must be some way to let him come out. Can't you get McGonagall to sign it?"

"She's not a guardian Ron. Trust me, I've already asked her" sighed Harry.

As we were walking, Snape came up towards us. He didn't seem to happy with us. His big black eyes stared back into mine with hatred. It was creepy that we both had the same eye colour. Snape then turned his attention towards Ron.

"Ah Mr. Weasley. I certainly hope you remember your detention" he said with his eerie, yet calm voice.

"Um... Yes?" said Ron.

"Then why aren't you down polishing the trophies for Filch right now?" Snape asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Ron groaned as his head hung low. Snape gave an evil smile as he strolled away down the halls. But just then, he stopped and turned back around to us.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Bellamound. You should be off finishing your Defence Against the Dark Arts homework."

"Good news Professor, I've finished mine and so has Harry" I said with a smirk.

His evil smile had turned down into one of his depressing frowns. He turned around quickly and walked down the other way. Ron began to walk down to the Great Hall towards the trophy room, still sulking.

"I guess I'll see you two soon in the common room" he sighed. "Hey Aurora we're hanging out at Hogsmede tomorrow with Hermione right?"

"You know it Ron" I beamed.

Ron grinned and walked down the hall with his head held higher. Harry and I both laughed at him.

"I'm going to go and check to see when Lupin comes back" said Harry "Hopefully I'll find away to see if we can hang."

"Alright. See you Harry"

We both went our separate ways down the halls. As I continue to ponder which items I wanted to get from Zonko's, I noticed that a drop of water had landed on my parchment. As the ink ran down the parchment smudging the ink I looked up above me. But it was too late. A few water balloons had fallen down onto me making me soaking wet. There could only be two people who could've pulled that prank off.

Fred and George.


End file.
